Ngidam
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghadapi wanita ngidam. Apalagi kalau sampai ngidam yang super aneh! /SasuKarin /semi-canon /NaruSaku nyempil /RnR please


**Ngidam**

 **By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

 **Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / GaJe

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

Uzumaki Naruto X Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi yang damai untuk semua warga desa Konohagakure. Semua warganya melaksanakan kegiatan pagi mereka dengan damain dan tentram, begitu pun dengan wilayah di distrik Uchiha di pinggiran desa Konohagakure tersebut. Hanya dua rumah yang berpenghuni di sana.

.

"Ehmm..."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah terbangun karena cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melewati sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Wanita itu duduk dengan mata yang terpejam sebelah sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sadar dengan sesuatu yang berat di perutnya ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus helaian rambut biru dongker pria itu. Bukannya terbangun, pria itu malah menggeliat dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Dasar..."

Wanita itu mencoba menjauhkan tangan sang pria yang sedang berada di pinggangnya. Wanita itu berdiri kemudian berjalan membuka jendela di kamar. Pria di atas tempat tidur itu masih tidak terbangun, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Wanita itu menikmati angin pagi yang lembut menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya, benar-benar damai dan tentram. Wanita itu berbalik dengan niat membangunkan pria yang berada di atas tempat tidur sampai ia tidak sengaja melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia bergegas meloncat ke atas tempat tidur dan membangunkan pria yang tidur itu dengan kasar.

"Sasuke cepat bangun!"

Tidak ada pergerakan.

"Sasuke!"

Tidak ada pergerakan.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" wanita itu berteriak dan menjambak rambut pria tersebut.

Ada pergerakan sedikit.

"BANGUN, KALAU TIDAK, FUMAKO AKAN KUSERAHKAN PADA SUIGETSU!"

Mata pria itu langsung terbuka lebar dan menampakkan bola mata hitam dengan sedikit kotoran mata.

"Jangan!"

"Bagus, sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, kita ada misi ke desa Kusagakure pagi ini dan kita bisa pulang malam jadi Fumako tidak kutitipkan pada Suigetsu."

"Iya..." Sasuke bangun dengan malas dan mengambil celana pendeknya lalu memakainya.

"Kalau mau mandi buat apa pakai celana segala," Karin memasang muka datarnya.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin melihat tubuh telanjang suamimu ini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi istrinya itu, kemudian ia pergi masuk ke kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang memerah.

.

Karin hampir selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi saat Sasuke datang dengan pakaian ninjanya yang lengkap. Sasuke duduk lalu memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas piring.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Hn..."

Karin memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Karin kembali dengan nada pertanyaan yang agak tinggi.

"Hmm... ada bekas _kissmark_ di lehermu. Pakai pakaian yang menutupi leher."

"E-ehh?" Karin segera mencoba melihat lehernya walaupun tidak bisa. Ia segera berlari menuju cermin dan memandangi lehernya.

"SASUKE! INI SEMUA KARENA ULAHMU!"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil piring yang sudah berisi sarapan mereka dan membawanya ke meja makan sementara istrinya sibuk menggosok lehernya. Selesai sarapan, Karin baru mandi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memberi makan Fumako, kucing kesayangnnya.

Karin bukan tipe wanita yang lama berdandan, tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah selesai bersiap dan tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya.

.

Selesai menghadap Hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke dan Karin langsung menuju gerbang Konoha dan pergi menuju desa Kusagakure dengan cepat. Misi mereka kali ini hanya mengantarkan barang, yang diketahui bahwa barang tersebut sangatlah penting. Dengan kemampuan Sasuke yang tidak usah diragukan dan kemampuan Karin dalam mendeteksi berbagai macam _chakra_ , Hokage keenam yang konon katanya tampan itu mempercayakan tugas kelas S pada pasutri tersebut.

Sesampainya di desa Kusagakure, mereka langsung menyerahkan barang itu dan segera pulang karena tidak ingin bermalam. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke merasakan perubahan pada istrinya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sempoyongan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Apa kau mau istirahat?"

"Jangan, nanti kita terlambat pulang, kasihan Fumako di rumah."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah memberikan makanan yang banyak tadi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, percayalah."

"Hn."

Namun, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke malah melihat istrinya yang jatuh dari dahan pohon. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tubuh Karin.

"Karin... karin..."

Karin terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Segera saja Sasuke menggendong istrinya itu dan bergegas kembali menuju desa Konohagakure.

.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , Karin kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kebetulan dapat giliran jaga malam itu di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia pingsan."

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan membawa Karin. Sasuke menunggui Karin sambil berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada istrinya. Karin bukanlah wanita lemah, lagipula bila dia terluka Karin dapat dengan mudah menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pun sampai pada hipotesis yang dia sendiri pun ragu. Apa mungkin Karin kecapekan karena olahraga malam mereka kemarin? Sasuke sadar diri kadang dia memang bisa lupa diri saat sedang berolahraga bersama Karin. Tiba-tiba semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya, kalau sampai Sakura ternyata keluar dari pintu itu dan mengatakan kalau Karin benar kecapekan, dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Karin sampai dua minggu ke depan. Sasuke pun menghela napas sambil mengacak rambut biru dongkernya.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak setelah keluar dari pintu tempat Karin di rawat.

"Hn."

"Ka-kau... kau akan menjadi ayah Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Ha-hah?" Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya. "A-aku akan menjadi ayah? Karin hamil?"

"Iya!" Sakura mengatakannya dengan mantap dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"A-ayah..." Sasuke masih memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Iya, iya, iya Sasuke _-kun_... Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Selamat untukmu Sasuke _-kun_ ," Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya. Tidak lama kemudian ia menepuk dahinya dan tertawa.

"Oh astaga, terima kasih Sakura," Sasuke sumringah dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Karin di rawat.

"Halo Tuan Uchiha," sapa Karin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Halo Nyoya Uchiha," sapa Sasuke balik kemudian memeluk Karin dan mencium kening Karin.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah Sasuke."

"Dan kau akan menjadi ibu."

"Iya," Karin menangis bahagia.

"Ayo pulang, biar kugendong."

Karin kelabakan saat Sasuke menggendongnya _ala bridal style_.

"Sa-sasuke turunkan aku, malu dilihat orang lain."

"Istriku sedang hamil, jadi aku akan memanjakannya. Oh Sakura terima kasih atas bantuanmu," Sasuke berjalan melalui Sakura yang masih berada di depan kamar rawat Karin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Karin menghilang.

"Dasar Sasuke _-kun_ , pakai _shunshin no jutsu_ , aku bahkan belum bilang sama-sama," Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah laku rekan setimnya waktu _genin_ dulu itu.

.

"Berapa bulan Uchiha kecil ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Karin.

"Kata Sakura sudah tujuh minggu."

"Sudah selama itu?"

"Iya," Karin mengelus rambut Sasuke yang masih setia di atas perutnya.

"Uchiha Karin..." Sasuke menatap Karin dalam.

"A-apa?"

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?"

"Bo-bohong apa sih?"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau kau sedang hamil."

Karin cengengesan mendapati tuduhan sang suami.

"Kau tega sekali."

" _Gomen_ Sasuke, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka hamil itu benar-benar membuatku cepat lelah."

"Mulai dari sekarang kau tidak boleh melakukan misi. Kau hanya boleh di rumah menemani Fumako. Tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Kau tidak boleh kecapekan."

"Iya-iya Tuan Uchiha," Karin mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Tapi bukankah kau yang sering membuatku kecapekan?" tambah Karin.

"La-lain kali aku akan hati-hati dan menahan diri," Sasuke menjawabnya sambil malu-malu, itu membuat Karin menjadi sangat gemas. Segera saja ia peluk suaminya itu dan berbaring bersama.

"Ayo tidur."

"Hn."

.

.

.

" _Teme_ aku dengar Karin hamil?"

"Hn."

"Uwah selamat ya, selamat berduka cita juga," Naruto tertawa dan Sasuke mendelik tak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh iya, ini pertama kali ya buatmu? Hati-hati dengan orang hamil. Ngidam mereka aneh-aneh lo. Waktu Sakura hamil Shinachiku kemarin, Sakura ngidam mau ketemu Sasori. Aku sampai pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan memohon padanya untuk membangkitkan Sasori memakai _edo tensei_. Dan kau harus tahu Sasuke, saat istrimu hamil kau harus mengabulkan semua kemauannya kalau tidak nanti anakmu ileran."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ atas perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu perjuangan seorang calon ayah _Teme_ , dan selamat menikmati kehidupan barumu." Naruto tertawa sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke. "Oh iya, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

 _Boff~_ Naruto menghilang.

Sasuke terdiam sambil berpikir, sejauh ini memang Karin belum menampakkan tanda-tanda ngidam yang aneh. Karin hanya pernah bilang dia mimpi melihat buah yang berduri-duri. Dan Sasuke mengucap syukur karena Karin tidak memintanya mencari buah berduri yang entah seperti apa bentuk aslinya.

.

"Karin kau sudah siap?"

"Iya, ayo pergi."

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan menuju _hall_ Konoha. Hokage keenam berambut perak sedang mengadakan sebuah perayaan atas terciptanya hubungan _bilateral_ antara Konohagakure dan Kusagakure. _Hall_ Konoha dipenuhi dengan para ninja dari Konoha dan Kusa. Sasuke banyak di sapa oleh para ninja di sana, tidak lama Sasuke terpisah dari Karin. Karin membiarkan Sasuke yang sedang di ajak bicara oleh ninja lain.

"Oy Karin," sapa Naruto.

"Oh Naruto dan hai Sakura."

"Hai Karin, bagaimana dia?"

"Baik-baik saja, dia sehat," Karin tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto, Sakura dan Karin larut dalam pembicaraan ringan sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang ninja yang tidak sengaja mendorong Karin. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap Karin sebelum wanita itu menabrak meja di depan mereka saat tidak sengaja memegang rambut Naruto. Saat Naruto ingin berdiri, Karin masih saja memegangi rambutnya.

"Naruto, aku mau memegang rambutmu lebih lama," kata Karin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto kesenangan.

Sakura membeku melihat Karin bahkan memeluk kepala Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari rambut mencuat Naruto.

"Ka-karin..."

"Ahh~ ini menyenangkan sekali. Rambutmu luar biasa Naruto," kata Karin masih memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu melotot. Apa-apaan itu? Istrinya sedang memeluk sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto dari pelukan Karin dan berdiri di hadapan Karin yang sedang memasang muka memelas.

"Uchiha Karin, jelaskan!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan Sakura menatap horror Naruto.

"Sasuke... aku mau rambut Naruto... rambut Naruto... rambut Naruto..." Karin siap menangis. Sasuke memasang wajah bingungnya kali ini.

"Sasuke, apa mungkin Karin ngidam rambut Naruto?" kata Sakura.

"Heeehh?" Naruto berteriak histeris.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah bingungnya. Istri tercintanya hampir menangis sudah. Dengan tidak etisnya Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto dan menyodorkannya pada Karin. Karin sumringah dan langsung memeluk kepala Naruto sambil terus mengelus rambut Naruto. Sakura yang menyaksikan hal itu memandangnya dengan tatapan horror. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak mau anakku nanti ileran."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke _-kun_..."

"Kali ini saja."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Walaupun tidak ikhlas dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Karin menangis begitu saja. Karin masih kesenangan dengan rambut Naruto sedangkan Sasuke melihatnya dengan kesal. Tapi ia tidak mau anaknya nanti ileran, terpaksa dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Naruto sendiri hanya kebingungan dalam pelukan Karin.

.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto," Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto saat berpisah dari _hall_ Konoha.

"Senang nyonya Uchiha?"

"Senang sekali! Kau tahu Sasuke, rambut Naruto itu mirip dengan buah berduri yang ada di mimpiku itu. Sensasi saat rambut Naruto menusukku itu sangat luar biasa, rasanya sangat menye—"

Cup~

"Berhenti membicarakan itu atau kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan horror.

"I-iya..." Karin mulai ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... rambut Naruto..."

"La-lagi?"

Karin mengangguk sambil sumringah.

"Tapi kau baru bertemu Naruto lima jam yang lalu."

"Sasuke..." mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke pun menepuk dahinya.

.

.

.

" _Tadai~ma_..."

"Oh _okaeri_ Sasuke," Karin menyambut kedatangan suaminya sambil memeluk Naruto. Sasuke menatap horror Naruto.

" _Te-teme_ aku bisa jelaskan... Karin menarikku sampai ke sini."

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi _mangekyou sharingan_.

"Mati aku..." dan Naruto pun menangis dalam pelukan Karin.

.

.

.

"KAU! POTONG RAMBUTKU SEPERTI NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke pada salah seorang pegawai di sebuah tempat pemotongan rambut.

"Ta-tapi tuan Uchiha, rambut anda sudah bagus seperti itu."

"TIDAK! POTONG SEPERTI NARUTO!" dan Sasuke malah mengaktifkan _Susano'o_ sampai tempat pemotongan rambut itu hancur.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan bosan di jalanan Konoha sore itu setelah ia menghancurkan usaha orang lain sampai ia melihat pemandangan horror yang sudah sering ia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Istrinya sedang memeluk suami orang lain, bahkan di hadapan istri orang itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dan melepaskan Naruto yang sedang berkeringat dingin. Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"Ah Naruto!" teriak Karin.

"Karin, cukup... kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku... aku ingin rambut Naruto..." Karin mengatakannya sambil terbata-bata.

"Ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan kepalanya pada Karin. "Rambutku juga mencuat, bahkan lebih panjang dari punya Naruto."

Karin mendorong kepala Sasuke. Sasuke sampai termundur beberapa meter. "Tidak mau! Aku mau rambut Naruto! Huwaaaaaa..." Karin pun menangis.

Sasuke menjatuhkan badannya di tanah dan kemudian menggelepar. Ia frustrasi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke~"

"Hn," Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya ngantuk karena istrinya membangunkannya di tengah malam.

"Rambut Naruto..."

"Hn."

.

" _Dobe!_ "

"Oh ya ampun..." Sakura berteriak frustrasi saat Sasuke dan Karin muncul di jendela kamar tidurnya dengan Naruto pada pukul dua malam.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Sakura maaf."

"Aku bisa depresi karena istrimu Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Maaf, aku juga sudah depresi Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berdiri berdampingan menyaksikan Karin yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk kepala Naruto padahal Naruto sendiri masih tertidur. Sasuke dan Sakura membuang napas dari mulut bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Gunduli kepalamu Naruto!"

"Ja-jangan Sakura _-chan_ , nanti aku tidak tampan lagi..."

"PEDULI DEWA JASIN!"

Sakura sudah siap dengan gunting saat tiba-tiba Karin datang dan melindungi rambut Naruto.

"Sakura jangan! Anakku bisa ileran," teriak Sasuke.

"AKU BISA GILAAAAA~"

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Karin sudah tidak ngidam kepala Naruto lagi. Karin meminta maaf pada Sakura dan Naruto atas kejadian dua bulan yang telah berlalu. Ia sendiri bahkan merasa aneh kalau mengingat kenapa ia bisa-bisanya ngidam rambut Naruto.

Karin mendekati suaminya yang sedang membaca gulungan ninja dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Karin menikmati sensasi rambut mencuat Sasuke yang menusuk wajahnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Rambutmu lebih harum dari Naruto."

"Hn."

"Kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah tidak ngidam rambut Naruto lagi."

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi ke tempat Suigetsu dan Juugo saja."

"Uchiha Karin, berani kau berjalan selangkah lagi, akan kubuat kau menyesal."

"Hn, coba saja tuan Uchiha." Karin tetap berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Karin dan menciumnya.

"Kau, jangan mencari rambut pria lain lagi..."

Karin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tentu tuan Uchiha, lagipula rambut pantat ayammu adalah yang paling istimewa," kata Karin sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mencium istrinya lagi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n : Kan? Aku update fic tiap minggu.. tapi ada yang baru ada yg lanjutin yg fic MC wkwk

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku sudah diterima kerja di bank. Sangat sibuk sebenarnya tapi tetap aku akan berusaha mengupdate fanfic setiap minggu ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic SasuKarin ku, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^

 **~Chiha YaFuu~**

 **~Banjarmasin, 9 Mei 2015~**


End file.
